The purpose of this proposal is to establish a Lipid Analysis Facility using mass spectrometry at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The key component of this facility is an LC1 ion trap mass spectrometer. This instrument is requested by a group of 12 major users and 4 other users. The user group represents 6 departments of the MUSC College of Medicine. All major users have active peer-reviewed research project grants from the national Institutes of Health (NIH). The upcoming users are recently appointed assistant professors in basic science departments who have a high likelihood of obtaining peer- reviewed funding by the start of the award period. The long-term objective of the Lipid Analysis Facility is to provide cutting edge technology to advance investigations in the area of lipid second messengers. The goal is to obtain an LC-MS instrument for the determination of composition and levels of individual species of key bioactive lipids such as ceramide, diacylglycerol (DAG), sphingosine, sphingosine-1 phosphate, ceramide-1 phosphate, and phosphatidic acid. The specific aims are to: 1. Obtain an LC/Q Mass Spectrometer of appropriate sensitivity for qualitative and quantitative lipid determinations. 2. Enhance the research productivity of members of the major user group. 3. Nurture the independence of junior investigators in the upcoming user group and their ability to successfully compete for NIH grants. 4. Foster and further develop ongoing interdisciplinary research Among the various users.